Death In Dauntless
by bribunny21
Summary: Chasm High Boarding School is a school designed for the children of society's elite. Tris Prior thought she knew what to expect but her Choosing Day changes everything and she meets Four and the gang. However things begin to get dangerous. Someone is stalking and threatening students and has set their sights on Tris. What happens when the school is no longer safe from a sociopath?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I know the boarding school/high school idea has been used multiple times. However I have decided to write one and add a more suspenseful twist. It'll take a little bit to get into the nitty gritty of the plot, but stay tuned! All the usual ship couples happen in their own time of course. I don't believe in prematurely throwing them all together. Its unnatural. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review, I'd love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent and all the characters are owned by Veronica Roth.**

Unknown POV

I watched her exit the vehicle with her brother and felt my heart begin to race. _Beautiful. _I had to have her. I had to get closer. _No, no no. Too soon. Not yet. _Her blonde hair caught the sun and even through her grey attire I knew she was perfect. I had to have her. She is mine. My palms began to sweat and I began to tremble in the anticipation. This year is going to be different. This year she will finally be mine.

Tris POV

_Ouch. Thank god this is the last time I have to purposely wear my hair like this. _My hands fluttered over my blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun in an attempt to relieve the constant pulling to no avail. My clothes were a dull grey and hung shapelessly from my dainty frame. While I may have the body of a twelve year old, these clothes certainly weren't helping.

"_Beatrice" _my brother Caleb's tone was fraught with warning and I instantly dropped my hands to my side and lowered my gaze. We were raised Abnegation and selflessness came much more naturally to Caleb than myself. I was sure Caleb had never had a vain moment in his life and had certainly never felt the need to discover what more there was to life as I had.

My parents had insisted my brother and I be afforded the same education they had received, and while I was reluctant to leave them behind I was secretly curious. My father was the right hand for the Chicago mayor, Marcus Eaton, and my mother was a humanitarian and sat on the boards of numerous charitable organizations, including the Abnegation Coalition which focused primarily on providing for the homeless. I attributed it to her and my father having chosen Abnegation during their time here. Anyone who was anyone sent their children here. Rumor had it that despite his Abnegation upbringing Marcus Eaton's son had defected to Dauntless. I could not imagine betraying my parents like that. _My parents. _A wave of shame inundated my thoughts as I looked to the ground. _I can't believe I was complaining about my hair. I have no reason to wear it otherwise. There are so many in need that I can't afford to be distracted by vanity like the other factions. _

I slowly trudged towards the main building of Chasm High Boarding School. A sign hung above the door, swaying in the breeze that read 'the Hub'. Unable to help myself I stared longingly across the courtyard, watching the others arrive. Those from the Candor dorms wore black and white and could be heard debating loudly across the way. Abnegation had arrived much earlier, unwilling to force anyone else to wait on their behalf and to set up the room for the Choosing Ceremony for the incoming juniors. Erudite were easily noticeable in their blue attire with their tablets and other technological gadgets in their hands as they walked, engrossed in their latest attempts to solve world hunger and cure the common cold. Amity was making their way in from the school garden, having already been awake with the sun and tending the grounds. Only Dauntless was missing.

I frowned, disappointed. Out of all of the factions I had been curious about, the rumors and whispers of Dauntless had always fascinated me the most. I began to turn to follow Caleb, but stopped when the blaring of a horn reached my ears. I swiftly turned and my eyes settled on a moving trolley. Even from here I could easily make out the outlines of people hanging out the sides from the doorways. I expected it to stop and allow the people off, but my heart leapt into my throat when I watched the first person jump. They rolled and darted to their feet and took off at a run towards the Hub. The rest of the people followed suit and I found myself pressed against a wall as they flooded past me and into the building, a sea of black and red and chaos.

I placed my hand over my chest and released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and attempted to calm my racing heart. I shut my eyes and leaned back against the wall, only to be yanked towards the auditorium by my brother.

"Beatrice we are going to be late! We absolutely cannot be late! You could have gotten killed. Those Dauntless are insane!"

I just rolled my eyes and followed along quietly, pulling my arm from his grasp and taking my seat next to him in the Abnegation section. Chasm High Boarding School operates on the principles of "faction houses". It is a requirement to be a legacy in order to attend, meaning one's parents had to attend, save for special cases. The first two years of high school are spent in your parents' faction. In the case of Caleb and I, Abnegation. At the beginning of junior year, all rising juniors are required to attend a Choosing Day in which they prick their fingers with a lancet, similar to what a diabetic might use, and allow their blood to drip into the bowl of the faction of their choosing. More often than not people choose to stay where they are but each year there are a handful of transfers. This year will be no different, I'm sure.

The head of the school stood and began to make her way across the stage, her uniform a solid blue. She reached the microphone and leaned over the podium and began her speech. "Hello everyone, welcome back to Chasm High Boarding School and to your Choosing Day. I am Jeanine Matthews, head of Erudite and the head of Chasm Hill Boarding School this year. This is a big day for all of you juniors and is not something to be taken lightly. Today is the day you will choose your faction and begin your initiation for the entirety of the first semester. Be warned, however. Should you not complete your initiation your parents will be notified and you will be asked to pack your belongings. There is no changing your mind once your choice has been made. Without further ado, let us begin! Good luck."

I leaned back into my seat and zoned out, unwilling to watch each individual person make their way to the bowls and prick their finger. I dozed off, exhausted from the morning's drive that had brought us here and had taken four hours. I felt Caleb shake my arm and jumped awake. _Caleb Prior. _I stiffened. Caleb looked different, unsure. I studied his face as he made his way to the stage and to the bowls. He accepted the lancet and pricked his finger, wincing slightly as he did so. He turned and glanced at me over his shoulder with what appeared to be regret. I tilted my head and held my breath. _What is going on? _

Caleb made his way to the Abnegation bowl and studied it thoughtfully for a moment. I relaxed. Maybe I had been seeing things when he looked back at me. Then, quickly as though to avoid being able to change his mind, he flung his hand over the bowl to the right of Abnegation and let his blood drip into the water. "Caleb Prior, Erudite."

_WHAT!? My brother an Erudite?!_ I jumped up before I could stop myself but hastily sat back down, only to stand once again as my name was announced. I watched Caleb's retreating figure as he moved to sit with his new faction and mentally screamed at him to look at me, but he did not. He accepted the seat offered to him and the tablet that was placed in his lap and smiled wider than I had ever seen. I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes and forced them back. I couldn't leave Abnegation. I couldn't disappoint my parents like he just did.

I trudged to the stage and accepted the lancet and pricked my finger, not even noticing the slight pinch of the needle. I made my way to Abnegation, my head down. I held my finger over the stones and then I froze. My gaze flickered to the Dauntless bowl, to the burning coals. I thought back to what Caleb had told me this morning as we were leaving the car. _You have to think of the family, Beatrice. But you also have to think of yourself. _Is that what Caleb had done? If Caleb, my selfless brother what had never had a vain moment in his life hadn't been meant for Abnegation then how could I be? I took a deep breath and before I could second guess myself, I let my blood drip onto the coals, relishing the sizzle it created.

"Beatrice Prior, Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I figured why not add in a second chapter today just to get the ball rolling! Obviously our stalker has a few marbles missing, and notice how he sees her differently than what actually occurs. He is an original character, so sorry to disappoint but it isn't Peter or Eric. Long chapter! Once I started writing I couldn't stop. Enjoy! Read, Review, and Follow! I write for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series or the characters.**

Unknown

I watched from the back of the room, anxiously awaiting her to make her way across the stage and make her choice. _So beautiful. So perfect, my Beatrice. _I press myself closer to the wall in an attempt to blend in further with the Abnegation in their grey. No one would dare look for someone like me here. Stiffs are just that. Stiff. They live their lives devoted to serving others, not themselves. The disguise is so perfect I can't help but laugh to myself. I observe her brother struggling to make his choice and my lip wrinkles in disgust. _My Beatrice would never take so long. She is confident. She is sure of what she wants. She was made for Abnegation. _I have to choke back the bile that rises in my throat when Caleb chooses Erudite. _How pathetic. What a sorry excuse for a man. He didn't deserve to be around my Beatrice every day anyways. No one does. I've proved myself worthy time and time again. She is mine._

My heart beats erratically the second her name is called. _Beatrice Prior. _A name sent down from heaven, sweet like honey on the tongue. I lean forward so far that I'm almost tipping over in my haste to get as close to her as possible while remaining hidden. She strides up confidently to the stage, her chin held high, the epitome of perfection and purity. She flinches when her finger is pricked and it takes everything I have not to run to her and comfort her. _My poor Beatrice, I can't imagine how badly that must have hurt her. I'll fix it though. I'll fix everything for her. _She holds her hand over the bowl containing the Abnegation stones and I swear I can hear angels singing. _Yes, my darling. Come home to me. Good girl. _I shut my eyes and lean back, not needing to watch the rest. I wait for the announcement that will complete my life and solidify my purpose.

"Beatrice Prior, Dauntless."

_What?! That little bitch. She just wants to go see all those men with their muscles and their attitudes and their selfishness. I bet she even has a boyfriend there. What was that boy that transferred… Oh yes. Marcus Eaton's son. I bet she was sneaking out selfishly to see him while he was still in Abnegation. That little slut. I bet he touched her without courting her. _I am furious. I force myself to take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sure it wasn't her fault. I must protect her from him. I must. If she is going Dauntless, then so will I. I hear my name being announced and easily slip on the mask I wear for everyone. I stride confidently up to the bowls and don't even hesitate. I jab my finger and allow my blood to sizzle onto the coals. I smirk, satisfied. I look over to Dauntless and see her sitting there, ignoring the cheers and claps on the back I receive from my new faction house.

_You will not escape me that easy, my love. We will be together soon._

Tris

I pull my tiny frame onto the trolley, my chest rising and falling in quick succession. I stumble and sit down next to a tall, beautiful girl from Candor and mumble a quick apology.

"No biggie. I'm Christina."

"Beatrice." I look up and smile at her then. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time until the commotion starts.

"They're jumping!" Someone screams from the front of the trolley.

Christina and I jump up and race to the door looking out. Sure enough I see the other initiates leaping onto a roof from the trolley as it slows to roll across the bridge. I back up and look at Christina, the adrenaline already beginning to course through my veins. "Together?"

She nods and we grab hands and launch ourselves onto the roof. For a brief moment my heart is in my throat as we are airborne. We land and roll unceremoniously into the gravel and stand, dusting ourselves off. I make my way over to the rest of the group that have gathered around the ledge. A dark man climbs up onto the ledge and introduces himself.

"My name is Max. I'm the head of the Dauntless faction house. Your initiation starts here. This is the way into the dorms and common areas. One by one you will climb up onto the ledge and you will jump. Any questions?"

No one answers and he nods, satisfied. "Who's first?"

Before I can stop myself I step forward. "I will."

All eyes turn to me and I look at the ground, blushing profusely.

"Ah, the Stiff. This is a first. Well lets go, we don't have all day initiate." Max chuckles as though he's made a joke.

No one else laughs. They are too busy holding their breath and watching as I clamber clumsily onto the ledge and stand. I gaze down into the dark hole and my stomach drops. While I'm not afraid of heights, I'm not exactly fond of the idea of jumping first and asking questions later not knowing what I'm jumping into. _Don't think, Beatrice. Just jump._ Taking a deep breath I close my eyes. Next thing I know, I am weightless.

I choke back something between a laugh and a squeal and all to soon I find myself slamming into a net. I laugh, relieved. _Of course there's a net._ The net shifts and I find myself tumbling down and into someone. My eyes snap up to find the source and any comment I was going to make is frozen in my throat. Staring back at me are the most beautiful, fathomless blue eyes I have ever seen. His arms wrap around me as he pulls me from the net and I can't help but notice how strong he is. _Wow, he is so tan and muscled. I like the way those arms feel aro-NO! Beatrice what are you thinking._ I blush and then realize he has asked me a question and I've completely missed it, too caught up in drinking in the sight of him.

"Pardon?" I stammer quietly.

"Your name, initiate. Make it good. You only get to pick once." His voice is deep, low and all man. It sends shivers down my spine and creates a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I don't even have a name for, but I know it isn't normal.

"It's Tris. My name is Tris." I find myself once again drawn into those eyes of his, unable to focus anywhere else.

"First jumper, Tris!"

I hear the claps and whoops from my new classmates and smile. He places a hand in the small of my back to guide me over to the waiting group. Before he returns to the net he leans down next to my ear. Everything in me comes alive and I tense, his breath caressing my neck and he whispers, "Welcome to Dauntless, Tris."

I step into the crowd and turn to study him and thank him, but he is already back at the net helping the next jumper. I focus intently on the way the muscles in his arms and back ripple beneath his tight black shirt as he helps each initiate from the net and by the time he is done my heart is pounding and my cheeks are burning. I slip into the back of the pack quietly. My eyes trace the black mats that cover the floor beneath my feet in a vain attempt to disappear. As if it has a mind of its own, my head snaps up when I hear his voice.

"My name is Four. This is Lauren. We will be your student leaders for your initiation. Let's get on with the tour, shall we? Dauntless legacies with Lauren, transfers with me."

I feel giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing Four more. Of course I would never act on such irrational feelings. I'm sure they're just side effects of all the drastic changes and stressful environments of the past couple days anyways. As we take the tour I find I can't even focus on anything except the way he moves. It's graceful, but calculated and deadly like a panther. I wouldn't ever want to get on his bad side. We make our way through the buildings and common areas and finally stop in a large communal room. My nose wrinkles at the damp smell and I attempt to ignore it. Abnegation would dictate that I clean it immediately to provide a clean place for my fellow classmates. However this is not Abnegation. This is Dauntless. I nudge Christina and roll my eyes. "Ew, it smells terrible."

"Doesn't it? At least our student leader is hot. He can lead me anywhere." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I have to fight to choke down a laugh. Ahead of us Four speaks again, his voice dripping in authority and leaving no room for argument.

"This is where you will stay for the next month. Afterwards you will be given your dorm assignments and roommates and will be considered members, though you will still be in training. Through the door at the end are the bathrooms and showers. You will all be thoroughly acquainted by the time this is all over. Get changed. It's time for dinner." He moves through the crowd and walks away, disappearing down the hall.

Christina breaks into a grin. "New clothes? I love this place!"

I groan inwardly and make my way over to the pile and begin to sift through to find something to wear.

Unknown

I chew the inside of my cheek roughly, my blood boiling. I saw how he glanced at her. Four. What a stupid name. I glance at Beatrice out of the corner of my eye and notice her talking to her new friend. She smiles and laughs at something and I relax instantly. She is close by. Here I can see her, talk to her, befriend her. _I'll have to watch that student leader or whatever it is he calls himself. I saw him look at her, how he placed his hand on her back and whispered in her ear while I lay in the net. That simply won't do. _I add that to my mental checklist of things to take care of and get ready to head to dinner after her. _This is going to be much more interesting than I originally hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wow, I certainly didn't expect to get reviews/follows/favs so quickly! To those of you that reviewed, I thank you. It's always nice to know your work is appreciated. To those of you that fav'd/followed, don't be shy! I'm not sure quite how I feel about this chapter, but the shenanigans will be starting soon. That I do know. Without further ado, Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

Tris

I throw open the doors of the Hub and break into a dead run towards the trolley. I finally managed to get away from Ms. Matthews' office after receiving my student debit card. A requirement of our attendance and part of our tuition goes into an account for spending, plus whatever our parents choose to allot for to us each month. I grit my teeth and throw my hands up in defeat, frustrated, as the trolley pulls away without me. _Great. Just fucking perfect._ I blush slightly, aware that even though it was only in my head, I had used what I had been raised to believe was inappropriate and foul language. It is only the second day of the semester and I'm already going to be late thanks to that woman and her inability to shut up. I blink rapidly, startling myself yet again with my vehemence before shrugging it off. _Get it together, Tris. You're Dauntless now. _

I begin the long trek across the campus and check my phone hastily, feeling it vibrate in my pocket .

**Christina: **Where are u? Class in 10! 4 will kill u!

**Me: **Missed the trolley. Use proper English, Chris. We talked about this. I'm hurrying across campus as fast as I can.

**Christina: **Ok, c u soon.

I roll my eyes at her blatant disregard to what I said and slide my phone into my pocket again.

I move into a jog. _Hopefully I make it in time. _

;;

My chest is heaving and sweat is rolling down my forehead when I finally see the Dauntless buildings. Training is going to be miserable after having to run that far. I slow to a walk and start to make my way across the parking lot, but instead am shoved roughly up against the side of the building. A yelp escapes before I can stop it and I begin to thrash about to no avail. A chuckle reaches my ears and I force myself to calm down and assess the situation. I lift my gaze and face my attacker head on and am barely surprised at who it is. Peter, a Candor transfer, is leering viciously at me. He has one hand around my throat and the other is taking a leisurely stroll over my dainty frame. He tears at my shirt, easily beginning to rip it. I flinch and bile races up my throat but I choke it back, hardening my gaze despite the fear currently running rampant through me. Summoning all the courage I can muster, I spit in his face and glare.

"Oh, the Stiff has some fight in her, does she? Good. I'd hate for this to be easy." He sneers down at me.

I shut my eyes tightly and wait for whatever it is he has planned until the roar of an engine forces its way into my mind. I glance around Peter as best I can, shock coloring my expression when a guy on a black Ducati jumps the curb and drifts to a halt to the left of Peter. Instead of dismounting the bike, the driver only gestures to me. I gaze helplessly, pleadingly at whoever it is behind the helmet to help me until I realize Peter's attention is no longer directed at me and his grip has loosened. I bring my knee up into his groin quickly and run to the bike, but hesitate just short of getting on. Over the roar of the engine I barely make out what he says: "Don't think! Just jump!"

I do as he says and we are off.

;;

The wind whips through my hair and stings at my eyes, making them water as we race through the Dauntless grounds. I attempt to discern the identity of my rescuer, but I am unable to come to any solid conclusion. _Of course you can't figure out who it is, Tris. It's kind of hard when all you have to go on is a back and an impressive set of abs under your hands._ I blush furiously and find that I'm shaking. What began as a slow tremor has escalated into a full blown tremble. _With how tight I'm hugging him he has to feel it… Great. The guy literally swoops in and saves me and all I can do is tremble. Great impression. _

The bike roars to a stop in front of the gym where the transfer initiates have gathered to await further instruction. They all study me curiously and I find Christina. I can practically hear her squealing and questions and I am not quite sure I'm ready to face them. I look around hastily and breathe a sigh of relief noticing Four is still not here, but that relief is short lived when I realize that Peter somehow is. _Well, at least Four won't notice that I'm late I suppose. _I jump off the back of the bike and mumble a quick and quiet thank you to my 'masked' savior, embarrassment burning my face to the roots of my hair.

A gloved hand comes slowly to my face and tilts my chin up and away from the ground before he removes his jacket and settles it around my shoulders. After zipping it up, he motions towards the group and I take that as my cue to leave. My senses are assaulted by the scent drenching the jacket and I inhale deeply. It smells of the woods, the wind and something else I can't place… something… masculine. There's no other way to describe it. I force the incident with Peter out of my mind and gather up my focus, determined not to let a moment of weakness derail my training any more than seeing him already will. He will not know that he has had any effect on me. The idea of giving him that satisfaction makes me sick to my stomach and I can feel the color that had so recently been burning my cheeks begin to drain away.

I make my way to Christina, who instantly launches into a thousand and one questions, none of which I am able to decipher. I wave my hand at her, shaking my head. "Later, Chris. Thank God Four isn't here. I don't think I could handl- What?"

I stare at her harshly, annoyed. Her eyes are as large as saucers and her jaw is practically on the floor. She lifts her hand and points over my shoulder just as I hear the one voice I had been hoping to avoid.

"Alright everyone, now that we are all here let's get started. There's been a change in plans today. Instead of learning to shoot we will be learning self-defense techniques. Peter: in the ring in the gym. You're going to help me demonstrate."

I spin around and find a pair of fathomless blue eyes burning a hole into my own, fury and something else I can't decipher waging a war within them. My breath freezes in my chest and my heart begins to race for an entirely different reason that has nothing to do with fear or the trauma I had just experienced. Four secures the helmet under his arm onto the back of his Ducati and makes his way to the door of the gym. _So much for him not knowing._

Unknown

I slam my fists in the side of the gym repeatedly, lingering outside after everyone has already entered to gain a handle on my insurmountable rage. _How dare Peter touch her! SHE IS MINE. I should have been there to save her. No, instead the pretty boy instructor was. _I replay the image of her perfect, slender form wrapped so intimately around his on the back of the bike in my head and I am once again pounding away at the wall. I had heard Peter bragging quietly to his two lackeys, Drew and Al after he slipped into the group from around the building. It had taken every ounce of control I had not to reveal myself and beat him until the light faded away from his eyes. _My Beatrice wouldn't want that. I don't want her frightened of me. I must control myself until the time is right. Everything has to be perfect. She deserves perfection equivalent to her own. _

I take one more deep breath and slip quietly into the gym to become part of the group once more, making sure that I am as close to her as I can. The scent from her hair wafts in my direction and assaults my senses and I begin to tremble with desire until another scent registers. _She smells like HIM. No, no, no, no, no, NO. This can't be happening. I have to act. Tonight is the night. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Action, as promised. I'm sure some of you saw this coming. He is just getting started. A good portion of the chapter is written in Four's POV here, so enjoy! Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

Tris

My eyes widen at the realization of what Four is doing. _He is going to teach Peter a lesson in front of everyone because of me._ I grab Christina and pull her away from Will and Uriah frantically.

"Four is going to hurt Peter because of me." I whisper quickly.

"What? Why would he do that? He just needs someone to demons-What happened, Tris? Is that why you were late and on that bike?"

I nod unable to meet her eyes as I tell her what happened. By the end she is clenching her jaw and staring daggers at Peter from across the gym.

"Good. He deserves it. I hope Four kills him. Come on. Let's go watch number boy get all worked up." She smirks at me and waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I blush furiously and we push gently to the front beside the ring to watch the demonstration. My heart leaps into my throat and I tremble slightly when Peter smirks at me knowingly.

"Nice jacket, stiff. It's awful hot in here. Why don't you take it off and get comfortable?" He taunts.

He opens his mouth to speak again and is silenced by the sickening crack of Four's fist. He crumples instantly into a heap clutching his jaw and Four turns to face us. His eyes search the group briefly before landing on mine, a barely controlled rage evident in his voice as he grinds out instructions. "Catching your opponent off guard is always a good thing. When they're off their guard they're off their game. That's one of the best times to strike. Get up Peter."

Peter's eyes widen as the realization of what Four is doing sinks in. This isn't a demonstration. This is a punishment. He opens his mouth to protest and is silenced by a quick, calculated jab to the throat. He stumbles backwards and Four is on him just as quickly, landing a hit to the stomach and wrapping his arm around his throat. "Incapacitating your enemy in order to escape is the goal. Do whatever you have to do. The smaller you are the more critical it is that you go on the offense. Throw your weight into it using your knees and elbows. For those of you that are larger, a chokehold is always effective. Allow me to demonstrate."

Peter's hands claw at Four's forearm in a vain attempt to escape before a choked noise escapes his throat as Four's grip tightens. Despite the lack of airflow I watch, morbidly fascinated as the color drains from his face in response to something Four whispers to him. My gaze lands on Four's arms before I can stop myself, tracing the muscles rippling along his biceps and forearms. _No one should look so damn ho-_ I'm snapped out of my reverie by Peter sliding to the mats, unconscious. My eyes widen marginally and I force myself to walk away, all too aware of Four's gaze burning a hole in my back.

"Everyone pair up and practice. I'll come around and critique."

Christina runs over to me and we begin to practice different methods of escape. My focus is gone. All I can see is a pair of turbulent blue eyes and the deadly precision behind them.

Unknown

I force myself to appear nonchalant and clumsy as I make my way up to the Pire where the Dauntless member dorms are. I had found what I was looking for via a quick glance at an office directory when the aide had been otherwise occupied. My quiet footsteps echoed softly back to me through the empty halls until a couple of voices caught my attention. I darted into a closet and yanked the door shut behind me to avoid detection and held my breath. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… focused on the mission. _I creaked the door open and made my way into the shadows, taking care to avoid the lights streaming under some of the doors. _441…442…443… Bingo. Room 444. How unoriginal is this guy? He can't possibly believe he has any chance with my Beatrice. Not with his intellectual handicap. _I remove the lock pick from my pocket and glance down the hall in both directions briefly before setting to work.

The lock pops open after a few tries and I'm in. The adrenaline courses through my veins, a euphoric feeling making my head swim and my palms clench and unclench as I step in his apartment. _Fear God Alone? How pathetic. _I tiptoe my way around the barren room, taking note of the lack of possessions and tidiness. _Not a single thing out of place. Interesting. _A bed sat against the back wall next to a desk with a lamp and a laptop. A punching bag sat in the opposite corner and other than a bookshelf with school material and the occasional classic novel that was it. A smirk winds its way to my lips before I can help myself. _Time to shake up the pretty boy._ _After I'm through he will never dare look at my Beatrice again. He will be too busy looking over his own shoulder. _

I stride confidently over to the desk and check the time: 6:36 PM. _Good. Dinner just started. He will be gone for some time. _I pull open the desk drawer and pause, my hand hovering over the contents. A .357 SIG sat on top of a stack of papers. I gingerly wrap my hand around the grip and pull it out, relishing the heady, powerful rush that accompanies it. I slide the magazine out and shake my head, choking back a chuckle. _Pretty boy keeps a loaded gun? My, my. I'm sure he won't miss it. It'll come in handy when the time is right. _I slip the pistol into my waistband against my back and cover it with my jacket. Satisfied that it's successfully hidden I continue on, shutting the drawer. I sit in the chair and pull out the note I had typed earlier. _Stay away from my Beatrice or else. She will be mine._ I reread it a few times and commit it to memory before sealing it and placing it on top of the computer.

Taking a deep breath and one last look at his apartment, I turn the lock and pull the door shut behind me. I bow my head and disappear into the shadows, heading back towards the cafeteria. _One last stop before I rejoin my Beatrice. I'm sure she is missing me._

Four

I give myself a mental shake, unable to comprehend what I've just done. _How stupid are you, Four? What was the point of that? _I sat in silence at dinner while Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna all laugh and relive their days, attempting to wrap my mind around my actions and the motives behind them. I find myself searching the cafeteria more than once to make sure Tris is safely where I left her. Each time I find her laughing and talking with Christina, Will, Marlene, and Zeke's little brother, Uriah, seemingly unaffected by the day's events. I know better though. I know the haunted look in those grey eyes all too well. I should. The same look had only been mirrored back to me for the past 12 years. I check my watch: 6:47 PM. I began to bounce my leg, restless. I needed a release. I pick up my tray and wave over my shoulder at the group and head out of the cafeteria, depositing my trash in the receptacle on the way out the door.

Absently I pick my way through the deserted halls to my apartment and unlock the door, pushing it open and then leaning against it. I run my hand through my short brown hair and sigh, exasperated. I peel my shirt off and toss it in the bathroom hamper and start to move to my punching bag, but something catches my eye. I stride over to my desk and freeze. There on my laptop is a note. One that was not there when I left earlier. _What the hell is this?_ I tear it open and a feeling of dread creeps over me making it hard to breathe. _Who the hell is Bea- Oh no. _I fling the note on the bed and yank the drawer open and a surge of anger and nausea rushes over me. Whoever it was stole my pistol. My _loaded _pistol.

I slam my unwrapped fists into the bag over and over again until they're so bruised I can't feel them. I lean against the wall and force myself to let my training take over. First thing's first. I pick up my phone and dial Zeke. He answers on the fourth ring and I hear Shauna laughing in the background.

"Hello?"

"We've got a problem. Someone was in my room. My gun is gone." I manage to remain calm enough to grind out the words.

"What do you mean?" I have his attention now. I hear him shushing Shauna who huffs indignantly.

"I mean just that. Someone left me a note. They stole my gun. Something is going on and I'm not sure what. I think one of my students is the target."

"Who, man?" I listen as his door shuts and his breathing accelerates. He's running.

"Tris Prior," I choke out. An unsettling feeling threatens to cut off my ability to talk.

The line goes dead and my door is thrown open. Zeke stands in the doorway, huffing. "Well then go get her. I'll get Max. Take mine."

He tosses me his pistol, one identical to mine, and I click the safety off and knock a bullet into the chamber in one fluid motion. I nod and without another word take off down the stairs towards the initiate dorm. My legs ache in protest after the day I've had but I push harder, determined. _Just a little farther. There's the door. _A bone chilling scream echoes down the halls followed by silence. My heart leaps into my throat and I'm dizzy with something I can only guess is dread. I kick open the door and see my students gathered in a circle. Between all the legs I see a flash of blonde on the floor and almost lean against the door to gather my thoughts. I keep my pistol drawn and force myself to remain calm outwardly, pushing the students aside. The color drains from my face. Nothing could have prepared me for what I see.

There on the floor is Tris, in my jacket, covered in blood. Next to her is a very dead Peter. Her hands are pressed over a hole in his chest and her eyes are glassy and panicked as they find mine, her breathing erratic. She attempts to speak, choking on her tears. "He… We came in and… Someone… Oh my god… The note… Four… The note!"

Whatever else she is trying to say dissolves into hysterics and Uriah pulls her to her feet and through the crowd over to Christina and Will. I kneel down and check for a pulse habitually, finding none. I knew that, but training is training. A glimpse of white flashes in the corner of my eye and I reach over and pick up a piece of paper floating in the pool of blood that's gathered around the body, ignoring the slick feeling of it dripping down my hand and arm. I rock back onto my heels and stand rigidly. _A present for you, my love. He will never hurt you again. We will be together soon, Beatrice. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry It took so long to update. I am currently doing some soul searching in the mountains. This chapter is more of a filler, but in any good story they are necessary. Favorite, follow, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

**Tris**

_I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I'm going to die. Die. Oh, god, Peter is dead. _I look down at my hands and feel my head begin to swim. _Red. So much red. _Somewhere in the background I can hear Four ordering everyone to make their way to the cafeteria, but I can't do it. So I don't. _You're weak, Tris. You can't even follow orders._ I slump back against Uriah and feel his arms tighten around me in response, anticipating my fall.

Christina pulls my blonde hair back from my shoulders and face and draws it up into a pony tail. I stare blankly at the cadaver on the ground. I'm incapable of averting my gaze. The blood provides a stark contrast to the bland concrete floor, a flash of color in an otherwise desolate room. His clouded eyes stare sightlessly at the ceiling, devoid of any of the malice that had been ever present in life. His arms each lay at awkward angles, almost as if he tried to catch himself and forgot how mid-fall. I commit each detail to memory, unwilling to forget the reality of the situation. _Someone is after me. Someone did this to get to me. _

My attention flickers briefly to Christina who is whispering something to me, but I just can't seem to understand. Her hands are on my shoulders and I can vaguely feel her surprisingly perfect nails creating crescent shaped indentions even through Four's jacket. _Four._

I scan the room frantically, subconsciously drawing his blood soaked jacket tighter around my shaking form. I find him, finally, standing in a tight circle with Max, Zeke, and Ms. Matthews. His spine is rigid, the muscles beneath his shirt taunt, like a panther waiting to pounce. He may be a student leader, but there is no longer any doubt in my mind. _Four is a trained killer, and he is damned good at it._ My focus blurs and I can feel the blood thundering in my ears, impossibly loud. I try to focus and hear what the group is saying. Four spins around and raises his weapon, fully prepared to neutralize whatever threat he perceives. Seeing only us he relaxes infinitesimally. He peers at me from across the room, cataloging the entire scene laid before him. Exasperated and exhausted I push my golden hair back and run it through my fingers absently.

The infirmary team gathers around the cadaver and lifts it almost carelessly onto a stretcher. I observe, immobilized, and they throw a sheet over it as an afterthought. The blood once again pounds in my head and my vision blurs. I go to stand and feel myself swaying. _Why is the room spinning?_ I reach out to grab at anything to steady myself and feel the adrenaline begin to take over when I find nothing but empty space. A small whimper escapes before I can help it. Uriah, Christina, and Will are speaking in hushed tones behind me, no doubt attempting to discuss the events of the night without upsetting me and paying me no mind. I lift my foot to take a step and the earth seems to tilt on its axis. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and brace myself for the impact of the concrete. The last thing I hear is Four's voice in my ear. _Be brave, Tris._ I sink into the darkness. I welcome it.

Four

I worry at the inside of my cheek and scan the room periodically, taking note of who is hovering outside and who remains. The urge to make my way over to my initiates and question them is almost suffocating, but I somehow retain enough self-control to refrain. Zeke lays a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie and back into the present. Ms. Matthews has arrived. I pretend to be fascinated by the scene behind me just long enough to roll my eyes. _Just what we need, a nose inserting herself into a situation that she can't even begin to control or help with. _I zone out once more, unwilling to sit and listen to her pompous ranting. I run my hand through my hair, lowering the pistol momentarily until I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

My skin crawls and a shiver works its way up my spine. _Someone is watching. _I spin around and raise my weapon, my training kicking in and zeroing in on the source of the gaze. _Tris. _I lower the gun and study her intently. Her skin is almost a sickly pallor, her blue-grey eyes are bloodshot, and even from here I can see her trembling. I raise a brow as she draws my jacket around herself. _Those stains are never going to come out. _I huff in indignation. That was my favorite jacket. I reinsert myself into the conversation among the leaders in time for Max to address Zeke and I.

"Then it's settled. Four, Zeke, you will be guarding the Prior girl until further notice. Four, I trust you can adequately secure your own belongings. You will be issued another weapon. You are both to be armed at all times, no exceptions. Any threats made towards the Prior girl are to be neutralized efficiently and quietly. Her father could easily shut down this institution with a single phone call and I have no doubts that should she be harmed he will. I will be informing them of the situation. As of now, classes and training will continue as normal. Your classes will be moved to separate days. Zeke, yours will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On those days Four will guard her. Four, your classes will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You will also continue instructing. Zeke will guard the girl then. I don't care how you split your weekends. Hallway patrols are going to be put into effect overnight from midnight until 5. You will be relieved then and expected to be back on duty promptly at 5. Am I understood?"

We both nod and I sigh. It's Friday. I tuck my sidearm against my back and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _I clear my mind and focus my attention solely on my charge to find her standing and watching me. I didn't think it was possible for her to look any worse. I was wrong. Her eyes are glazed over and she is now as white as a ghost. Her friends are talking behind her, and despite the events of the night they are completely ignoring her. _Oh no. _I cross the room in four strides just as her knees buckle. She feels fragile in my arms, as though I could crush her just by shifting her wrong. I lean down and whisper to her quickly, almost desperately. "Be brave, Tris."

With that she goes completely limp. I gather her up to my chest and draw my jacket tighter around her, grimacing at the soaked leather. As if noticing me for the first time, Christina turns to me. "What are you doing with her?!" Her voice is high pitched, tight.

I roll my shoulders, agitation causing me to subconsciously grip the unconscious woman in my arms even tighter. "I am taking care of her. While you guys were busy gossiping about everything, she fainted. Do you have any idea how stupid it was to let her stand up? She could have seriously injured herself if she fell."

With that I walk away, taking Tris with me. I habitually move towards the infirmary, but freeze at the end of the hall. I glance around hesitantly and then move towards the dorms. No way in hell am I letting her out of my sight tonight. I will not carry the weight of another death on my shoulders. I will protect her. I shift her weight into one of my arms and balance her precariously and unlock the door to my apartment and with one last look around to check for any potential danger, shut it and deadbolt it behind me.

Unknown

_NO! WHERE IS SHE?! _I make my way over to Christina, Uriah, and Will. I keep my eyes downcast, a characteristic of Abnegation that has proven quite useful in remaining anonymous. I soften my voice, turning it from lethal and hard to timid and concerned. "I can't believe someone would do this… Is Tris alright?"

Uriah turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "The Stiff does have a voice, eh? She's shaken up. Four took her to the infirmary." He chuckles and rejoins the conversation taking place around us.

_Of course he took her. He always takes her from me. Did he not learn his lesson? Was I somehow unclear?! _The adrenaline is making me almost dizzy, or maybe that's the exhaustion. I simmer quietly, careful to control my reaction outwardly as I formulate my next move. First thing is first, I need to see my Beatrice.

I rush silently down the hallways and fling the door to the infirmary wide open. Rage instantly overwhelms me. All of the beds are empty. _Where is my Beatrice?! WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?! _She is nowhere to be found. _Alright, it's okay. If this is how pretty boy wants to play, then let the games begin. __  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Okay my lovelies. I have not forgotten! a chapter is in the works, I assure you. I am currently on vacation and trying to plan my husband's homecoming. It's a rather... Daunting task, hehe. I will update soon I promise! Be brave, jump first, and stay dauntless!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay. I appreciate all your feedback! Things are going to slowly start to build from here, I think. I haven't been able to get this chapter out of my head, so I had to write it. Songs are Painkiller by Three Days Grace, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, and Burning It Down by Jason Aldean. I'm not going to post the lyrics. This chapter is rated M for mild sexual content. No, they don't yet. I apologize if this all sounds rushed and jumbled, however I was trying to convey the disjointed effects of the alcohol. Enjoy! Send me your ideas! Be brave, jump first, and stay Dauntless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters!**

Tris

The party is a whirlwind of color and noise around me and I sway unsteadily on my feet, the beer in my cup sloshing out over my hand. Uriah is currently doing a keg stand, quite successfully might I add and I find myself cheering along with the rest of them. The events of last night have moved to rest into the back of my mind the more inebriated I become and despite the stupidity of this whole shindig I am grateful to Uriah for pulling it off. The Dauntless certainly know how to face fear and tragedy head on. That is, if you call stumbling around drunk and dancing facing things and right now I do. Oh, I do. My day plays back in my head brokenly.

After Four caught me last night, I woke up in my bed with Uriah asleep on the floor beside me and Christina curled up on the foot of my bed. The floor had been cleaned and disinfected, leaving no trace of the foul event that had soiled it. The day had flown by with Four and Zeke trailing me at intervals until Uriah informed us all of Zeke's party he was throwing that night and that his band was playing. I was railroaded into coming, but now that I'm here it is nice to forget the craziness that is unfolding.

Christina throws an arm around my shoulders and stumbles into my side squealing unintelligibly over the music and pointing at the stage where the band has begun to gather. We push to the front of the crowd by the stage in time to see Will, and Zeke running out. Will takes his place behind the drums and Zeke takes up one of the guitars previously leaning against an amp haphazardly and wraps the strap around his shoulders. _No singer? Who is playing the other guitar? _I look to Christina and Uriah in shock as Four takes the stage and picks up the other guitar while walking to the microphone.

Gone is the closed off, harsh man that had broken down the door with a loaded gun and in his place is a carefree, excited teenager. I stare at him entirely too long and my mouth waters as I take in the way his black t-shirt stretches over his abdomen and squeezes his biceps. I sway again and chug the rest of the frothy liquid in my cup and toss it in favor of a bottle that Uriah shoves into my hand. I am vaguely aware that I should probably slow down, but the excitement around me is infectious. It's a living, breathing thing and I can't help but let myself get swallowed up and carried away for once.

"Hello, Dauntless! We've got three covers for you tonight! Are you ready!?" Four pumps his fist in the air and the crowd goes wild, clamoring closer to the stage and pushing Christina, Uriah and I up against the wood to stand directly at his feet.

Without further ado, he immediately launches into a cover of Centuries by Fallout Boy. The crowd jumps and screams and jostles us around but we hold fast to the stage. They move into Painkiller by Three Days Grace and my jaw goes slack. My cheeks heat at the way Four hugs the guitar against his body, his fingers moving rapidly over the neck and frets, sweat dotting his forehead underneath the spotlights. His voice is deep and smooth, overwhelming my senses until I have to hold onto Uriah to remain upright. _Maybe it's just the alcohol, but holy shit that man can sing. _

The song ends and slows into something more intimate and I recognize the opening chords of Jason Aldean's Burnin' It Down. I look to Christina in surprise, but she is too focused on Will to care. I look back to Four to find his gaze locked on mine and dizziness that has nothing to do with a bottle swallows me. The chorus rolls off his tongue and my entire body heats under his attention. His mouth curls into a devilish smirk as he sings, no doubt fully aware of the effect the lyrics have on me with my conservative upbringing.

_We're just hanging around  
>Burnin' it down<br>Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
>Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby<br>Laying right here naked in my bed  
>I'm just doing my thing<br>You love it when I sing  
>Say it makes you feel like an angel<br>We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
>So girl let's keep burnin' it down<br>Burnin' it down  
>Burnin' it down<em>

I flush crimson as the meaning of the words sinks in. I turn away and move from the stage towards the open bar. I trip into the makeshift bar and raise my hand to the bartender who immediately slides another bottle into my waiting grasp. I am vaguely aware of the band leaving the stage and turn in time for Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah to surround me. The boys are all beaming and their eyes are bright with excitement. I laugh along with them and surface from my haze enough to grasp what Uriah is screaming over the crowd.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless, baby!"

I shake my head and sigh. Random rounds of Candor or Dauntless are great and all, but I have a feeling they get more out of control when everyone is under the influence. Still, the alcohol races through my blood and with it spreads a burst of courage. _So it's true what they say; alcohol is liquid courage. Point taken. Maybe we should drink before fear landscapes._ The thought makes me giggle and I manage to squeak out "Dauntless" between laughs.

Zeke jumps in before Uriah can respond. "Turn around and make out with the first guy you grab." He smirks as though he knows something I don't and I am momentarily confused before the alcohol takes ahold of me again.

I spin around and stalk towards the first guy I see, my vision doubling and blurring. Without a word I slam my lips up into his, my fists bunching in the shirt stretching over his chest to draw him against me. I feel his surprise and hesitation for a brief second and the rejection stings in the back of my mind before everything slips away. He responds in full, his mouthing moving skillfully over my own and coaxing it open.

I'm vaguely aware of walking backwards and my back slamming into the wall of the pit, but I'm too lost in this moment to care. The party fades into the background as he pulls away and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, afraid to shatter the mood. I gasp loudly as he presses his body against me, his hands bunching in the fabric covering my thighs and lifting it slightly. His lips brush against mine once, twice, before capturing my mouth in a bruising kiss. My palms flatten against his chest and clutch tightly at his shirt in a desperate attempt to cling to reality. He catches my lower lip between his teeth and I inhale sharply. His tongue skims my lip before lazily stroking my own in a way that leaves me breathless and clenching my thighs together.

I slide my hands up and into his hair and tug gently, reveling in the way he moans in response. He distances himself briefly to nip and suck roughly at my pulse point while his hands slide up my thighs to hook into the elastic of my now soaked panties. For the first time since I the kiss began his gaze locks with mine and I begin to tremble with need, heat shooting straight to my core.

His deep, soulful eyes are hooded with desire and are so dark they appear almost black. The wicked glint swimming in their depths steals my breath and weakens my knees so rapidly I have to lean back into the wall for support. His lips are swollen and parted slightly, his breath coming in short, quick pants. He looks so familiar, but I just can't place him. The haziness in my head has progressively gotten worse and the lack of air and the electricity spiraling through me certainly isn't helping matters at all.

My eyes drop to his waist of their own accord and a quiet moan escapes at the evidence of his arousal straining against the dark denim slung low on his hips. My mouth waters in anticipation and I tip my head back, unable to continue staring. A hand on his shoulder causes him to freeze, a low growl rumbling in his chest in response to the interruption. I shake my head rapidly and force all of my focus on the person behind him.

"Dude, you can't devour her against the wall of the pit. While I'm sure all of Dauntless would love to see you in action, I personally do not want to see the legendary Four naked in the throes of passion." Zeke's voice is filled to the brim with amusement and I gasp loudly. The face of the man I'm wrapped around finally comes into focus and I freeze in shock, numbness and desire fighting for control of my trembling form. Sure enough, Four is staring back at me. His eyes are dark and smoldering in the low light of the pit and I bite my lip in response, inciting a groan from deep in his throat. He leans forward again, his lips brushing against my ear. "If you keep biting your lip like that I'm not going to be able to stop myself." His lips brush against mine and I taste the burn of whiskey on his tongue as he flicks it briefly against my lower lip. He steps away; going off in what I assume is a search for more alcohol and my cheeks burn in embarrassment. _Fuck._

Christina and Uriah are slack jawed and Zeke is cackling in delight. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and awareness tingles into my limbs. _Someone is watching me. _I spin around frantically to find the source of my discomfort but see no one even glancing in our direction. The unease stays with me as I grab Christina's arm and drag her to the bathroom quickly. I fling open the door and shut it quickly, engaging the lock. She hops up clumsily onto the sink and giggles, her face flushed with her intoxication. "Alright, Trissy, spill it!" She slurs her words and I lean my head back against the door. This is going to be a long night. _I swear to God, Zeke is so in for it now._

Unknown

My stomach turns in nausea, my beer turning bitter and sour in my mouth. I swallow painfully and slam the bottle against the wall, relishing the noise it makes as it shatters and the shards rain down to the stone floor with a soft tinkling that is indistinguishable above the roar of the party. My eyes are locked on them, on her wrapped in his arms. His hands roam freely over her and I tremble in fury and jealousy. _I will break every one of those fingers for touching her so openly. How dare he compromise her, take advantage of my Beatrice! _The alcohol flows throw me and I nurse my buzz as best I can, desperately attempting to erase the image of her pressed against him so intimately that is burned into my mind.

I growl and stalk into the crowd to the bar, my gaze locked onto his retreating form. _Time to pay up pretty boy. _I shove the writhing bodies of the crowd aside and push my way through to stand beside him at the bar. I study him out of the corner of my way and quickly catalog his body language. His eyes are burning and his lips are swollen and parted slightly. His chest is heaving, but slowing, and his pulse is thundering at the base of his throat. He swallows audibly and turns to me and grins drunkenly, no doubt still high off the experience. He snatches up two beers and shoves one into my hand and lifts his own in victory. "Cheers, man! Enjoy the party!"

With that he slips off and away and I lose him soon after in the throngs of people milling about on the dance floor. I clench my teeth and grind them together before downing the contents of the brown bottle he handed me. The warmth spreads and calms me, igniting something entirely different. I lean against the bar and smirk to myself, images of Beatrice filtering through my addled mind. _Soon that will be us. Soon, my sweet, you'll be all mine and you will forget you ever even knew his stupid fucking name._ I shove my bottle off the bar to floor and hop back as it shatters, mumbling an empty apology before moving towards the door. _Soon. _I chant it like a mantra in my head and the familiar calm envelopes me. _She will be mine, and she will watch as I make him pay for hurting her like that. She'll thank me, worship me as I do her, and we will live happily ever after. Yes, it is only a matter of time, Beatrice, only a matter of time._


End file.
